1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates in general to oil and gas drilling operations, and in particular to an improved method and apparatus for monitoring the operating conditions of a downhole drill bit during drilling operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The oil and gas industry expends sizable sums to design cutting tools, such as downhole drill bits including rolling cone rock bits and fixed cutter bits, which have relatively long service lives, with relatively infrequent failure. In particular, considerable sums are expended to design and manufacture rolling cone rock bits and fixed cutter bits in a manner which minimizes the opportunity for catastrophic drill bit failure during drilling operations. The loss of a cone or cutter compacts during drilling operations can impede the drilling operations and necessitate rather expensive fishing operations. If the fishing operations fail, side track drilling operations must be performed in order to drill around the portion of the wellbore which includes the lost cones or compacts. Typically, during drilling operations, bits are pulled and replaced with new bits even though significant service could be obtained from the replaced bit. These premature replacements of downhole drill bits are expensive, since each trip out of the wellbore prolongs the overall drilling activity, and consumes considerable manpower, but are nevertheless done in order to avoid the far more disruptive and expensive fishing and side track drilling operations necessary if one or more cones or compacts are lost due to bit failure.